


Hand-in-Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drabble, M/M, Surprise Ending, Walks On The Beach, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short 100 word drabble.





	Hand-in-Hand

The sky smells like algae.

The wind whips over the waves.

A young man with black-rimmed glasses plants his foot into the sand.

The crystal-blue water sinks under the soles of his feet.

He walks hand-in-hand with his love.

Whenever Dave is alone he is usually stone faced, immovable…

When he is with John, Dave’s wears an array of different grins.

John’s captivated by each one.

A loud boom smacked into the distant sea.

They ignored the distance screams.

They kiss.

If Death is to come today the two of them would gladly end things just as they lived.

Together.


End file.
